1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work board assembly and more particularly to a work board assembly which is simple and versatile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marker boards, tack boards and flip charts are all well known devices for communicating in a workplace. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,518,217; 5,152,490; 4,258,893; 4,239,170; and 3,975,837. Unfortunately, none of the prior related art offers the versatility, simplicity and ease of use needed in present day office environments.